One Piece Legacy: Yatara chaos part 2
Captain Beta and his crew could never get a break. First they meet that one kid who beat them all up, and then that girl who beat up the alpha squad with ease. Now they were attacked by marines. Despite this, they were able to handle this one. While most of them were equal to their marine opponents, the more higher ranked pirates stood more of a chance. Alpha squad was able to handle 2 to 3 opponents each, and were winning. Reck himself, has defeated 8 marines, and was fighting a chief petty officer famous for his swordsman skills. Meanwhile Beta was he himself winning the battle. This battle gave back their lost morale. Captain Beta punched 2 men in the guts, and they lost all their conscious. The Ensign was more then creaking out with their defeat. "MEN! WE NEED MORE SOLDIERS! MORE SOLDIERS!" He was attacked from behind by Reck. The pirates were winning, despite being surrounded. The Beta pirates did not get the reputation of one of the best east blue pirate crews for nothing. They were however, about to meet the east blue's most powerful marine. - Brog was a runner. It hurt his back, going 100/m per hour. It wasn't his full speed, but it was close. He only went at this speed when a pirate was around. Pirates. Scum. Filth. Roaches. All those words were too good for them. Scum was what people could get on their shoes. Filth was too show something should be cleaned. Roaches ate those two. Pirates were evil. That's all he could consider them, and he didn't care. Even as a kid, he hated them. When all the kids wanted to play pirate, he never wanted to be a pirate. When he was chosen to be pirate, he left. Those kids would always get angry with him because of it. They learned their lesson 3 years later when pirates invaded there home. Everything horrible in his life, was the result of pirates. He finally got on the hill, and looked down. Down in the beach side, was all his men dead or unconscious. Many of the people standing... Were pirates. He looked at the pirates, and spit in the ground. A lot of marines loved their jobs. He did as well. He got to kill pirates. - The Beta pirates were amazed. None of their men were defeated by the marines. All of them decided to cheer on. First mate Reck brought out the best sake from their ship, and they were about to drink, when one of them noticed a strange thing. "None of the marines are dead?" All of the pirates looked at each other, and just shrugged. None of them killed anyone, none of them really cared. They were about to party again, until Captain Beta saw the hill. "ANOTHER MARINE!" The entire crew got ready, to fight him. He was all alone, so he must have been cocky. Being a cocky marine meant he could have been tough. Reck decided to finish off the marine. Reck brought out his sword, and sprinted towards the enemy. He should be able to defeat this guy alone. He brought his sword out, and attacked the marine. He nearly smirked, the guy was old, and his sword was still in his scabbard. It took Reck a second to notice the sword wasn't in the scabbard. It took him another to notice that his own sword was sliced in half. It took another to notice he was slashed across the chest. The beta pirates never met any strong marines, but have heard stories. Stories of marines who could kill one hundred pirates with just their hands. Brog was one of them. - Tack and Fea finally got to the island. They were 8 miles away from the fight, and were very close to the town. One could say it was their luck. Both of them were finally happy to see land. Tack wanted to eat. Fea wanted to go find the marines. Fea started to walk towards the center of the island. "Hey, come on. We need to go see the marines." "Why?" "Because. It's a secret." "I LOVE SECRETS!" Both Tack and Fea looked at one of the trees. It was a banana tree, with a huge monkey on it. For some reason, the monkey was wearing clothes, and was talking. "Hey, who are you guys? I love to know! Can you tell me?" - Captain Beta was the last to fall. He knew with a certainty, that this man was strong. As strong as the boy and the girl. He saw his entire crew sliced by that marine. He could barely stand against this man. He started to get scared. They were to be executed, but first they would be tortured. He knew who the scarred man was. Brog. A man famous to pirates in the 4 blues as 'the torturer' for his cruel games with pirates. Sometimes Beta thought he had crappy luck. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc